Percy Jackson meets the The First Female Assassin
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: The First Female Assassin (TFFA) is my story. The fic is set shortly after 'Louisa's downfall' and this is what happens if you mess with Louisa and her Assassino friend finds out (I'm looking at you, Luke, ya scumbag!) Uh, yeah, anyway, read and review PLEASE! :D T for language and M for gore in some places :)


Louisa dropped a large chunk of raw meat in front of Peleus. The dragon looked up at her in greeting before attending to his meal.

"Hey bud." Louisa said sadly.

"Bugger off!" Someone shouted. Louisa froze and looked down the hill. There were three kids, two boys and a girl at the base of the hill. The girl was glaring at a confused looking hellhound.

Before the hellhound gathered its monstrous thoughts, Louisa twisted the clock face on her watch, her bow taking form in her hands while a quiver of arrows materialised across her back. She loaded her bow with two arrows and aimed with incredible accuracy. The hellhound was about to rip the girl's head off, but the arrows thudded into its neck.

All three of them looked round, squinting in the sunlight. Louisa frowned.

The girl turned to the boys, her anger fading. She started running up the hill, the boys hastily following her. Louisa stepped out of the camp's protective borders.

"No friggin' way." She mumbled. "L.J?"

"I knew it was you!" Lucy-Jo collided with Louisa. Lucy-Jo's hug nearly broke her ribs.

"What in Hades name are ya doin' here? 'N' who are they?" Lucy-Jo held her at arm's length, looking confused. "Wut?"

"Nothin'." Lucy-Jo was English, but wasn't a snooty posh snob like some branded English people. She had a similar accent to Louisa, just not as American. "Look, where the hell have ya been?"

"Long story. Wut are ya doin' here?"

"Dunno. Boss sent us." Louisa just nodded. Lucy-Jo was part of a slowly globalizing group called the Keepers. This large unit was made up of some of the world's best fighters and gave one of the best training courses ever. You had to be asked to enter the Keepers unless a try-outs session had been organized. Lucy-Jo was the first ever female Assassin and was _not _someone to be enemies with. She could kill you (slowly and painfully) a thousand different ways and make it look like an accident. "Anyway-" Lucy-Jo's emerald eyes fell on Peleus. "Dude, the hell is that?"

The boys had caught up. They were both older than Lucy-Jo, who was Louisa's age. One was athletic with thick dark hair and incredibly blue eyes. He was dressed casually in jeans and a dark blue T-shirt that had a picture of Pacman on with the words 'om nom nom' above it, all in dark yellow. He also wore muddy trainers. The other was sandy blonde with brown eyes. He was dressed in smart trousers and a formal, crisp white shirt, wearing what Louisa called 'old granddad shoes'.

"I, Louisa Smith-Jackson, allow Lucy-Jo 'n' her two friends access ta the camp." Lucy-Jo shot her a puzzled look, but was instantly distracted by the stretch of air behind Louisa shimmering slightly.

"What was that?" The blonde boy asked. He did sound like a typical posh Englishman, which lead Louisa into thinking why her Assassin friend would hang around with him.

"I'll explain later. Follow me."

"Hey, Lou?" Lucy-Jo fell into step next to her, freeing her auburn hair from its ponytail only to tie it back up again. "Ya don't look too good. Somethin' happen?"

"No." Louisa lied. "Who are ya friends?"

"Oh yeah. Right, Sir Om nom nom is Joel." Joel grinned cheekily. "The nerd is Neville, my half-brother." Louisa stumbled and stared at Lucy-Jo disbelievingly. "Yeah that's what I thought." Lucy-Jo looked over her shoulder. "Say 'hi', nerd."

"Hi." Neville mumbled, glaring at his younger half-sister.

"Wait… ain't Joel that kid who-?"

"Later, alright? Weird 'n' long thing ta talk about."

"Right."

"Lou!" Louisa stopped in her tracks as her brother ran forward.

"Dude, he looks freakishly like you."

"Long lost twin brother." Lucy-Jo repeated Louisa's earlier disbelieving look. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Lucy-Jo smirked sarcastically.

"Lou, who are these guys?" Percy asked.

"Old friends."

"Demigods?"

"Nope."

"So you let them in?"

"Yup."

"You don't sound too bothered, sis."

"Not really, bro." Percy rolled his eyes. "Percy, this is Lucy-Jo, her friend Joel 'n' her nerdy half-brother, Neville."

"I prefer the term smarter than you." Neville said quietly, miffed. Percy shot him a cocky grin.

"Lou, ya got loads of explainin' ta do."

"Yeah, I know." Louisa sighed. "Bro, is Chiron around?"

"Archery range. Haven't seen Annabeth have you?"

"Tried her cabin?" Percy nodded. "By the lake? I think she said somethin' 'bout teachin' Tobias ta build epically cool sandcastles worthy of Athena." Percy smirked.

"Thanks, sis. See ya." Percy turned and jogged away.

"Idiot." Louisa grumbled.

"Ex. Plain. Now." Lucy-Jo stopped in front of Louisa.

"She as stubborn as you remember?" Joel asked casually.

"No, not yet." Lucy-Jo scowled at her. "Can we go see Chiron or are we gonna have ta stop every two seconds?"

"Who's Chiron?" Joel asked. Louisa didn't get a chance to answer. The nerd spoke up.

"I know of a Chiron. One from Greek mythology. I think he was a centaur." Louisa smirked. All three of them stared at her.

"Wut? It's true. Come on." Louisa set off at a jog. The others had to hurry to catch up with her.

They had reached the archery range. It was the Demeter cabin's slot and they all stood in a line. Not all of them were gifted archers. Some just about fired straight.

"Hey, Lou!" Several people called. Louisa grinned at them.

"Chiron!" Louisa ran behind the archers up to their mentor. Her three friends followed, staring at Chiron as if he were something interesting in a museum cabinet.

"Who are your friends, Louisa?" Louisa made quick introductions. "Nice to meet all of you. I am Chiron."

"Centaurs are real." Lucy-Jo mumbled. Neville and Joel snickered. Lucy-Jo glowered at them, flexing her fingers slightly. The boys were instantly contrite. Lucy-Jo sent them a smug look, before returning her emerald gaze to Chiron and Louisa. "Where are we?" She asked. "Lou ain't said nothin'."

"Louisa _hasn't_ said _anything_. Once a teacher, always a teacher, my dear."

"Sorry, but I _ain't _been ta school in years." Chiron raised his eyebrows slightly. "Wut? It's borin'. Anyway, where are we?"

"This is Camp Half-Blood, one of the two safe havens for demigods."

"Demigods?"

"You really are stupid." Neville smirked humouredly. Lucy-Jo gave him the Look. "Sorry. Anyway, demigods are mortal children of a mortal and a god."

"Smart ass." Lucy-Jo mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothin' important." Lucy-Jo grinned evilly. Neville didn't say anything. "So these… _demigods_, all live here 'n' at that other camp?"

"The ones here are of Greek descendant. The others are of Roman heritage."

"Right."

"Mind her, she's a bit slow."

"I ain't slow! I'm runnin' low on sugar!"

"Did someone say sugar?" They all looked round as Leo bounded over, his dark curls bouncing happily. "Hey, Lou."

"Hey, Leo." Louisa smiled slightly. Leo spotted the newcomers and opened his mouth to ask who they were. "Leo, these are some old friends. Joel, Neville 'n' Lucy-Jo."

"Sorry, but why didn't ya say ma name first?"

"Was I meant to?"

"Order of importance 'n' all that."

"Fine. Lucy-Jo, Joel 'n' Neville."

"Why am I last?"

"Stop whingin' nerd." Lucy-Jo stated dully.

"Louisa and Leo, do you mind showing our new guests around?"

"Sure thing." Leo and Louisa said together. They looked at each other in a challenging fashion. Leo cracked a grin first and together, he and Louisa started the tour.

* * *

**After the tour...**

"So, ya like?"

"Dude, I love it here!"

"I thought you might." Joel shone his trademark cheeky lopsided grin towards Lucy-Jo. She childishly stuck her tongue out. "Child."

"I know. Thanks. Anyway, what now?"

"You know, I've only just noticed you have Pacman on your T-shirt."

"Ain't you observant?" Louisa asked her demigod friend while Joel looked down at his favourite T-shirt.

"I was just thinking he'd get on well with Mr. D."

"Does anyone?" Louisa countered. Leo chuckled.

"Chiron?"

"Only 'cos he has ta."

"Who's Mr. D?" Neville asked.

"He's the camp director, but he does a crappy job."

"He also happens to be a _god_, Lou. And Zeus's son."

"Someone did their homework." Louisa grumbled.

"I didn't. Nyssa did it for me."

"Hold on. You have a god _here_?" The two demigods nodded. "Dude, I wanna meet him."

"No you don't." Leo and Louisa said in unison.

"Will you stop that!?" Lucy-Jo demanded.

"Stop what?" Again, they had talked in perfect sync.

"Ugh, never mind." Lucy-Jo scanned the camp grounds from their advantage by the stables. "Race ya all to the big blue house." Neville groaned. "Told ya not ta wear old man shoes."

"They're not old man shoes!"

"Are." Joel coughed. Neville glared at him. "Anyway, getsetgo!" Joel was off like a shot. Lucy-Jo, Louisa and Leo were in hot pursuit. Neville grumbled to himself before walking at a leisurely pace.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"Ha, I win!" Louisa laughed in triumph.

"No, I did!" Leo quarrelled.

"I'll kick ya ass."

"'Cos you haven't got your own way?"

"No."

"Why then?"

"'Cos ya delusional, Leo. Ya need ya head set straight."

"Joy." Leo said dully, smiling simply. Louisa smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, there he is. The idiot." Lucy-Jo and Joel were staring back the way they had just run. Neville waved at them casually.

"Liam and Lucy, they are not demigods." Mr. D looked at Joel's T-shirt. A look of approval passed over his godly features.

"Your T-shirt is now Mr. D approved." Leo grinned, giving Joel the thumbs up. Mr. D cleared his throat pointedly and Leo remained silent.

"I'm Lucy. Kinda. Lucy-Jo. 'N' I'm sure as hell ain't a demigod."

"Why are you here then? And how did you get in?"

"_Louisa _let us in."

"Fascinating." Mr. D said without an ounce of interest. "Where is the old horse?"

"Who?" Louisa asked innocently. Mr. D grumbled.

"Where is Chiron?" He growled impatiently through his teeth.

"Better. He's down by the archery range. Careful ya don't get shot."

"Hold your tongue, girl!" Louisa made the point of sticking her tongue out and holding it. Mr. D glared at her. "I'm sure your father would love a bottle-nosed dolphin to add to his army."

"Na-uh. Dad'll kill ya."

"I am a god!"

"Act like one then."

"I am wasting my time here. Move out of my way, you insolent brats." Mr. D stormed past them. They all watched him go.

"Yeah, I don't like him."

"Ditto, Joel." Neville stopped at his sister's side. "About time, bro."

* * *

Lucy-Jo bounced on the top bunk.

"Ya can't stay here, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but we got a load of catchin' up ta do."

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy-Jo smiled proudly. "For once."

"Funny. How long ya been here then?"

"Not long. Few months in total. I keep comin' 'n' goin'."

"Why?"

"Don't feel at home at either camp."

"So, does that make ya part Roman 'n' part Greek?" Louisa shrugged. "Helpful." Lucy-Jo swung her legs, looking around the Poseidon cabin. "Ya dad controls the sea, don't he?"

"'N' he makes earthquakes, hurricanes, created horses 'n' has a thing for storms."

"Can you 'n' ya brother do all that then?"

"We can talk ta horses 'n' we like ta make storms 'n' whatnot when we're angry. Controllin' water is a main thing, though."

"That's pretty cool. I knew there was always something different about cha."

"Thanks, L.J."

"Anytime."

"How's the Keepers for ya then?" Louisa asked, lying down on her bottom bunk.

"It's OK. Boss put me in some all-male substation 'n' I've had a hard time tryin' not ta kill every sexist lil' git."

"Sounds about right. Know when ya got back ta ya normal fort?" Lucy-Jo shrugged. "Ya might have ta look inta that."

"What's ya brother like then?"

"Pain in the ass."

"Like most brothers." Louisa nodded in agreement. Lucy-Jo cocked her head to the side, watching Louisa curiously. "Ya alright?"

"Fine." Louisa lied. Lucy-Jo shook her head.

"Busted, gurl. What's up?"

"Nothin'."

"Ya can't lie ta an Assassin, alright? Told ya the first time." Louisa smiled grimly, remembering when she had first run into Lucy-Jo. The Assassin had been an 'exchange student', but in actual fact she had been sent undercover to assassinate the principal. The principal was 'principal-by-day-terrorist-by-night'. He had to go.

Louisa had walked in on Lucy-Jo and the principal locked in combat. She had been frozen in awe at Lucy-Jo's combat skills.

After Lucy-Jo had silenced her target, she spotted Louisa. Louisa had backed up, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Assassin's hidden blades.

They had made a compromise. Lucy-Jo had taught Louisa to fight with a similar style to her as long as Louisa kept her mouth shut. A few months later, Lucy-Jo's boss- The Boss- arrived. He had been working from England to cover up the principal's murder, refusing point blank to state which Assassin he had sent. But he feared Lucy-Jo was close to detection.

The girls had traded numbers **(Louisa gave Lucy-Jo Jessica's number seeing as demigods aren't allowed phones)** and Lucy-Jo was taken home to England.

What Lucy-Jo did for a living would be wrong and dangerous in most people's minds, yet her job was to protect humankind from those that could endanger life of any means.

"Seriously, dude, err… dudette-"

"Did ya just say _dudette_?" Lucy-Jo lifted her chin defiantly.

"Yeah. 'N' what?" Louisa laughed softly. "Oh shut it. Anyway, what's up? 'N' don't say 'nothin' 'cos ya've got this weird feelin' around ya."

"Weird feelin'? What are ya, some psychic old moo?" Lucy-Jo smirked dangerously. "Yeah, OK."

"Ababa."

"Ababa to you too." Percy walked in, holding a gurgling Tobias. "Oh, hey sis. Lucy-Jo." Lucy-Jo nodded in greeting. "What's up?"

"Lou was about ta tell me what happened."

"She hasn't told me, so I doubt you'll get anything from her."

"Bleugh." Tobias said, reaching up to 'take' his father's nose.

"Have you got my nose?"

"Ah." Tobias said in confirmation, holding his small fist up.

"Oh dear. I'll have to do something about that." Percy looked at Louisa. Tobias noticed and started kicking his legs in protest. Percy looked back at him. "I think he wants to say 'hi', Lou." Louisa got up and moved to her brother. Tobias clung to his father's shirt. 'Lou' always 'tickled' him. He would 'laugh a lot', kicking his 'legs' until his 'daddy' decided to call it quits.

Those tall 'people' had strange words.

"Have ya got Daddy's nose?" Louisa took her nephew and held him above her head. Tobias flung his hand out towards Percy, who mimed catching something and then put his 'nose' back on.

"Thank you." Tobias settled down in his aunt's arms, burying his forehead in the side of her neck.

"Where's Annabeth?"

"Training. Why?"

"Just wonderin'." Percy tilted his head to the side, his hands in his pockets casually.

"What's the matter, sis?"

"Nothin'."

"As usual." Percy held his hands out to his son. "Come on you, we've got to find Mommy." Tobias leaned out of his aunt's arms and returned to his father.

Louisa started back to her bunk, but Percy wrapped a free arm around her shoulders. "If you ever need to talk, sis, I'm here, alright?" He mumbled to her. Louisa tensed slightly.

"Thanks, bro." Percy tightened his arm around her briefly before taking his leave, waving at Lucy-Jo.

"That was random."

"Tell me about it." Louisa sighed. "We gotta find somewhere for you 'n' the other two ta bunk."

"Well, wherever we're put, I call dibs on the big bed."

**OK, I don't own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa is my OC and the characters from The First Female Assassin (TFFA for short and that's my own story) are all mine. I COPYRIGHT THEM! **

**Kindly review and Santa will bring you pressie. **


End file.
